


Typewritten Theft

by Keenir



Category: Leverage, Warehouse 13
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker and H.G.Wells discussing what to do with what they're about to take from a museum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typewritten Theft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gelbes_gilatier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelbes_gilatier/gifts).



> note: historical facts are all true in here.
> 
> Note: talking with [Gelbes_Gilatier](http://gelbes-gilatier.livejournal.com) gave me this idea.

"Eliot wouldn't think you're really you," Parker said. "Even Hardison would have trouble with it."

"They would think my parents were fans and named me in honor of my brother's pseudonym, I know," H.G. said, understanding. "Now, let's get it."

"The typewriter?"

"Yes."

"Why are we stealing a typewriter?"

"Would it help if I said it belonged to Lovecraft?" H.G. asked.

"No."

_That might have worked better on Myka._ "Good, because it wasn't. In fact, it was owned and used by the Naval officer who tried and failed to bring young Al Capone to join the Navy and thereafter law enforcement."

"Oh. Okay," Parker said.

After a bit, watching H.G. with certain bits of equipment, Parker asked, :Are you a dinosaur?"

"I assume the word no longer means what it once did," H.G. said.

"Hardison said it's mostly for the really old computers, though it can be used for the people who worked on them."

"I see. Well, tell your young man that in my day, Turing was not even a twinkle in my eye."

"Who?" Parker asked.

"No matter," H.G. said. "In any event, we're going to take this device where it cannot harm anyone anymore."

Parker looked in the room, then at H.G. "It's still a typewriter."


End file.
